1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to an image recording apparatus including a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording apparatus includes a speaker that outputs a warning beep to inform a user of, for example, an occurrence of a trouble in the image recording apparatus or an occurrence of a paper-out condition. Generally, in the known image recording apparatus, the speaker is disposed inside a housing of the image recording apparatus and is configured to emit sound to the outside of the housing through small holes that go through a wall of the housing. Another image recording apparatus includes a speaker unit disposed outside its housing.
In recent years, still another image recording apparatus is capable of providing voice guidance, such as an explanation of an occurring trouble or instructions to perform an operation by a user, as well as outputting a warning beep. In order to make the voice guidance more like natural human speech, the image recording apparatus is required to output sound at a higher volume level in a wide sound range as compared with a case where the image recording apparatus outputs a warning beep only.